sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Rubidus Island
Rubidus is an island created by Searchie. It takes place in a red rock quarry, and has a wide variety of creatures from many different types, but mainly the Toxic type. The boss of the island is QuillonTheWoefulUrchin, a Toxic/Combat type urchin. Around the map, you can find several notes written by a Lanternfly named Light. Areas Mountain The mountain is where you spawn in the island. It is separated into multiple parts. It starts in an area filled with PyroMinions, with flames created by them around it. The second area has a strange machine in it with pipes spewing purple smoke. Here you find the SmogGhost line. The lower part of the mountain is right next to the mines and the lake and spawns the Toxbuto family. Mansion The mansion is connected by a land bridge from the starting part of the mountain. Here you can find EerieVases and their evolution, as well as GiantRats. You can find many notes from Light in this area. Lake The lake is located next to the lower part of the mountain. The only things that spawn here are RainDragons and their evolutions, as well as their pre-evolutions. Field The fields are a grassy area full of bushes, some of which grow peppers, although this is not realistic. Here you can find HiveBees and PeculiarPeppers. Rolypolio and Arachnophage spawn at the back of the section, which is polluted by their poison, causing the bushes to die and the grass to get darker. This section leads to the mines. Mines The mines can be entered from the lower mountain area. Inside you'll find all three types of Carbuncle, AmethystCarbuncles, TopazCarbuncles, and EmeraldCarbuncles. Deeper in the mines you will find Beepers, and even deeper in you'll find the boss of the island, QuillonTheWoefulUrchin. Catacombs The catacombs are a secret area that we cannot say how to enter for the sake of secrets. It is a small maze like cavern, in which you will fall through a hole at the end, which leaves you in the boss room for the secret boss, Sukhjot. Notes from Light are scattered around this section; these notes imply she commited suicide by falling into Sukhjot's core. Creatures * BabyRainDragon * RainDragon * AdultRainDragon * PyroMinion * SlimmerPyroMinion* * WeakSmogGhost * SmogGhost * StrongSmogGhost* * EerieVase * VaseDemon * GiantRat * GiantRatDragon* * TopazCarbuncle * EmeraldCarbuncle * AmethystCarbuncle * PeculiarPepper * DancingPepper* * HiveBee * CrystalHiveBee* * Rolypolio * Arachnophage * LilToxbuto * Toxbuto * BetaToxbuto * AlphaToxbuto * Beeper * BoostedBeeper* * QuillonTheWoefulUrchin (Boss) * LilCombatUrchin* (Boss Drop) * Sukhjot (Secret Boss) * SukhjotFragment* (Secret Boss Drop) * Potterror (Mutant) Shop Creatures * LilFurnaceSnail * FurnaceSnail * PalletGrub * CanvasBeetle * OreTurtle * AdultOreTurtle * ShaleWyvern * RockWyvern * SapphireOreWyvern * RedRockHopperChick * RedRockHopperPenguin * ConsciousClockwork * GrandfatherTime Creatures with an asterisk don't spawn on the island, but are evolutions of creatures found on the island. Lore Rubidus is one of the few islands with a sizeable amount of lore whose lore is almost most confirmed, thanks to its lore being mostly self-contained and with most if not all of its connections to other islands revealed already. The lore started several hundred years into the past. Four "friends", including a younger Quillon, messed around with a very strange-shaped rock. The rock had a cube-like shape with several protusions, but was completely hollow. The friends put various things into it, until the things suddenly combusted into a core. The rock was now the "creature" known as Sukhjot, and almost instantly, it mind-controlled Quillon and his friends to bring Light types to it. Indeed, Sukhjot feeds on Light types, and needs them to survive. The reason why this happened is currently unknown; it is, in fact, one of the few things still not revealed about the Rubidus lore. For multiple more years, Quillon and his friends were still under control, and the Rubidus population were forced to be slaves that would go in other islands and kidnap Light types. This gave Rubidus a terrible reputation and the island was isolated from the rest of the world. Even today, there are many stereotypes about Rubidus creatures being stupid or dangerous people. However, one day, the Rubidus slaves managed to break off the mind-controlling of one of the 4 friends. Unfortunately, said friend decided to run away really fast through unknown ways. However, the Rubidus slaves did not give up and broke the mind-controlling off the other friends. Quillon sealed Sukhjot bravely, and after a while, his remaining two friends left to help other islands while Quillon stayed in Rubidus to make sure nobody tries to free Sukhjot. Many years later, Lleh sent Light, a female lanternfly, and a few others to go on an expedition to the island. At the same time, they discovered an island full of "religious white mantises". This island was later revealed to be Oilbound Island. One of the boats went haywire and crashed into the island, filling it with oil. Eventually, Light grew fed up with Lleh's greediness, and quit her job. Soon after, she became depressed. Later, Light found the catacombs leading to Sukhjot, and commited suicide by feeding herself to the megalith. You can still find her messages scattered around the island. Category:Islands